1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a body composition analyzing technology, and more particularly, to a body composition analyzer for animals that may analyze a body composition of animals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike people, it is difficult to accurately measure body composition of animals, such as dogs or cats, because animals tend to move frequently. Accordingly, to accurately measure the body composition of animals, such as dogs or cats, special measures are required to restrict movements of animals.
Therefore, researches have been conducted on a technology that may more accurately measure a body composition of an animal, such as a dog or a cat, by effectively restricting a movement of the animal during measuring of the body composition.